Bandages the Mummy
|Race = Human/Zombie |Gender = Male |Date of birth = 50 Before Age |Date of death = Age 774 (revived) |Height = 6'4.5" (194 cm) |Weight = 227 lbs. (103 kg) |Address=FS 199644 CC |Occupation=Fighter |FamConnect= Fortuneteller Baba (boss) Fangs the Vampire (comrade) See-Through the Invisible Man (comrade) Spike the Devil Man (comrade) }} Bandages the Mummy makes his debut in "Goku's Turn", the 72nd episode of the ''Dragon Ball'' anime, which premiered on July 29, 1987. Biography Dragon Ball Bandages the Mummy is the third fighter employed by Fortuneteller Baba during the Fortuneteller Baba Saga. He fights in an arena called Devil's Toilet, which is somewhere inside Fortuneteller Baba's Palace. After defeating See Through, Yamcha is the first to fight Bandages; he severely underestimates him during their match, believing Bandages was a slow fighter because of his large stature. However, Bandages surprises him greatly when he demonstrates he is capable of balancing both incredibly fast movements and brute strength. Initially, Yamcha has trouble finding the opportunity to strike the mummy because of his difficult fighting style, but he is eventually able to knock Bandages off of the platform. Once again however, Bandages surprises his unsuspecting foe by launching one of his bandages onto the platform (before falling into the acid pond below) and swinging back aboard. Bandages then proceeds to pummel Yamcha, threatening to drop Yamcha into the acid if he did not give up, forcing Yamcha to surrender while he is getting chocked. As Goku prepared to fight Bandages, Master Roshi revealed that several other fighters had defeated Baba's first two warriors, but nobody has ever beaten Bandages. Bandages the Mummy seems to meet his match while facing his next opponent, Goku. Bandages has trouble finding openings in Goku's defense. Cautiously, he decides to catch Goku off guard, and manages to land three hard blows on the boy, which appear to knock him out. However, Goku simply gets back on his feet and calmly approaches the mummy, with no injuries, shocking everybody else, including Bandages. Bandages then resorts to capturing Goku with his bandages, and attempting to squeeze Goku until he gave up. At this point Master Roshi suggested that no mortal man could defeat Bandages. However, Goku shockingly maneuvered his way free. Ever angry, Bandages unsuccessfully tries punching Goku, to which Goku retaliates with a punch to Bandages' stomach. Though this punch is the first instance of pain Bandages experiences during the match, it proves enough to knock him out, and Goku goes to the next round, with Spike the Devil Man, who was watching Bandages and Goku's battle. Dragon Ball Z After his defeat to Goku, Bandages the Mummy does not appear in the series until the Kid Buu Saga of Dragon Ball Z, where, with Spike the Devil Man, he supplies Goku with energy for Goku's Super Spirit Bomb. Techniques *'Bandage Throw' – Bandages can throw bandages. He uses it either to swing back aboard the Devil's Toilet platform, or to bound and attack his opponent. Used in the anime and in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. *'Stretching Bridge' – A backbreaker rack submission hold used against Yamcha. *'Stranglehold' – A submission hold used to defeat Yamcha. Also used in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' (and its WonderSwan remake) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' (Common enemy) *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' (Common enemy) *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Shōzō Iizuka *Ocean Group Dub: Michael Dobson *FUNimation Dub: Sonny Strait *Latin American Dub: Carlos Segundo Trivia *Bandages' face resembles that of Bongo (the big brute from Curse of the Blood Rubies), as well as Android 8. *It is possible that Bandages is stronger than Master Roshi, as Master Roshi doubted than Goku could beat him even after admitting that Goku had surpassed him. *Yamcha gets a rematch with Bandages in a bonus mission in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Gallery Ed394a0a8da94cba8bf53a1.png|Bandanges uses his Stretching Bridge technique on Yamcha BandagesTheMummy.Ep.73.png|Bandages getting ready to fight Goku BandagesTechnique.png|Bandages prepares to throw his bandages on Goku Kid goku bound in bandages3.png|Bandages' "Bandage Throw" technique GokuDefeatsBandages.Ep.73.png|Bandages defeated by Goku O2Mummy.jpg|Bandages in Dragon Ball: Origins 2 Dragon-ball-origins-2-nintendo-ds-159.jpg|Bandages in Origins 2 Dragon-ball-origins-2-nintendo-ds-160.jpg|Bandages in Origins 2 References